1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sensors or modulators. More particularly, the invention relates to sensors or modulators that use optical medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those concerned with the development of rotation sensors have long recognized the need for inexpensive solid state optical rotation sensors. The present invention fills this need.
A classic rotation sensing apparatus, for example consists of two spinning mass gyroscopes mounted on perpendicular axes of a three axis gimbaled platform. The gyroscopes stabilize the platform in inertial space. The angular position of the body housing the apparatus can then be measured at the gimbals. Digital computers create an alternative to the gimbaled platform, and angular position can be calculated by integrating angular rate information derived from torque measurements on spinning mass gyroscopes. Rotation sensing devices that feature spinning mass gyroscopes have drawbacks related to wear, maintenance and start-up time. Weight, size, precession, and cost further limit the use of a spinning mass gyroscope. In recent years, gyroscopes based on other technologies have replaced spinning mass gyroscopes in many applications.
The ring laser gyroscope has become the gyroscope of choice for many applications because it requires no moving parts. A ring laser gyroscope consists of a transmission path in the form of a two dimensional polygon, often a triangle, or rectangle. Mirrors at each of the corners of the polygon reflect laser light down the legs of the polygon forming a ring-like transmission path. Laser light is generated in the transmission path using an electrical discharge applied to a suitable gas mixture. Due to symmetry, laser light propagates through the transmission path in both directions.
The Sagnac effect is used to determine rotational rate. When the gyroscope is rotating around an axis normal to the transmission path, laser light traveling through the transmission medium in opposite directions will have different path lengths and the frequencies of the two standing waves will differ. The beat between these two frequencies is measured, giving a result proportional to the rotation rate of the device. Ring laser gyros offer some improvements in cost, accuracy and reliability over classic spinning mass gyroscopes but still suffer from many drawbacks including the need for quality glass machined cavities, precision mirrors, high voltage lasers, and inert gases. Weight, size, cost and complexity also limit the applications for which a ring laser gyroscope would be a suitable choice.
Another optical gyroscope is the fiber optic gyroscope. The fiber optic gyroscope is similar to the ring laser gyroscope in that it uses an optical transmission path (fiber optic cable) to exploit the Sagnac effect. An optical coupler (a beam splitter) is used to introduce coherent light into both ends of a coiled optical fiber. When the optical gyroscope is rotated about an axis normal to the coils the path length of light traveling in one direction will be longer than the path length of light traveling in the other direction inducing an apparent phase shift in the light arriving at the ends of the fiber. A phase interferometer located at the ends of the fiber combines the light. Through appropriate processing of the intensity of the combined light, the rotation rate of the fiber may be determined. Fiber optic gyroscopes are generally less expensive, smaller, and lighter than ring laser gyroscopes. Weight, size, and cost also limit the applications suitable for fiber gyroscopes.
Some efforts have been made to incorporate gyroscopes into solid state electronics using Micro-Electromechanical Systems (MEMS) technologies. Some MEMS gyroscopes include the piezoelectric gyroscope, the tuning fork gyroscope and the vibrating wheel gyroscope. They are characterized by a vibrating element that exploits the Coriolis force. These gyroscopes are light in weight and less costly than other conventional gyroscopes but in general suffer from larger drift rates, higher failure rates and are less accurate making them unsuitable for many applications. Although, MEMS technologies offer considerable cost savings over other technologies, their accuracies and inherent reliance on vibratory motion preclude their use for gyroscopes for most applications.
Those concerned with the development of gyroscopes have long recognized the need for ever smaller, more accurate and inexpensive gyroscopes. The present invention significantly advances the prior art by offering a gyroscope based on a relatively new technology that enables the mass production of small accurate gyroscopes. The waveguides produced by this new technology find ready application as gas sensors, pressure sensors, and light modulators when placed into a Mach-Zehnder interferometer configuration.